An Active Electronically Scanned Array (AESA) is composed of numerous radiation elements. Due to the numerous radiation elements the AESA can be directed in a desired direction, by using a number of different frequencies of coherent radio energy that interfere constructively at certain angles in front of the antenna.
To achieve the desired effect, that the radio energy, from the individual radiation elements, interfere constructively the radiation elements must be positioned with an exact predetermined distance relative each other. Normally, each radiation element is mounted at circuit board carrier which then includes a number of radiation elements with Transmittal Receiver Modules (TRM), distribution network, power and logic. The radiation elements are mounted directly at the circuit board carrier or at a separate board which then can be mounted on the circuit board carrier. The high precision required in the mounting of the individual radiation elements relative each other, results in complex mounting solutions, and thereby high costs for the manufacturing of the mechanics, the mounting of the radiation elements and the handling of the all the involved parts.
The mounting solutions used so far in the AESA, are similar to the ones used for holding and supporting of circuit boards. With this background, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,135 is considered as closest prior art and discloses a attachment element for mounting and holding a printed circuit board onto a support panel, another printed circuit board or the like. The attachment element has a unitary flange extending outwardly from it; this unitary flange is used to attach the attachment element to a support panel or another printed circuit board, as by welding. To mount numerous radiation elements with the attachment element of U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,135 with the high precision needed for the use in a AESA would be very time consuming and expensive, since at least two unitary retainers has to be welded with high precision for each radiation element.